All The Ways I've Hurt You
by Jadewing47
Summary: There are so many fanfics about Wally hurting Artemis, but what bout Artemis hurting Wally? A collection of one-shots.
1. Never, Ever, Ever To Be Used-Part 1

Robin was spending his time with Batman, in New York, trying to ease the level of crime there,

Superboy was visiting Superman's parents, Superman was finally softening with his clone,

Auqalad was spending his vacation training with his king in Atlanta.

Megan had traveled back to Mars with Martian Manhunter for a visit,

and Flash was investigating a crime scene outside of the country.

No one was at the cave, except me,

and Kid Idiot.

I was stuck with Kid Mouth for 3 weeks at the cave.

He has actually been OK the past few days, and the time with him was actually pleasant.

But I would never admit that.

As much as I was growing a crush on the boy, I'd never admit it.

This morning as I was settling down with my breakfast on the couch, ready to watch some T.V, he walked up to me, a piece of half eaten toast in one hand, and an energy bar in the other, and innocently asked if I wanted to train with him. His exact words were,

"Pleasssssssseeeeeee Arty? I'm so _bored_!"

And to be honest, I was really bored.

So I said yes.

Someone to work off my irritation on.

So it's 4:00P.M, and I'm walking past grey hallways and room's with each team member's name on it, slowly making my way to the training room, trying to savoir my anger so maybe, maybe just once I'll beat him.

I walked into the training room and saw him, standing there waiting for me, the slightly evil gaze back in his eyes.

As I step onto the computerized platform, he jumps into his ready stance.

It was kinda cute.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Ready to kick your ass."

He grinned. "Go."

Then he is gone. Only a whip of wind.

I look all around, is this some kind of joke?

The there is a tap on my shoulder, I jump around, but no one is there, another tap, still no one there, another tap, and I realize that he's playing with me. No one, not even Robin, can play with me.

I narrow my eyes, and two minutes later all my arrows but the three that I can't use on speedsters are gone, embedded in walls, on the floor, and even on the celling. Where ever I see that stupid yellow blur.

. But I'm not thinking about that, I must win this one!

I grab the arrow and shoot.

It meets the target.

But then I realize...

What have I done?

* * *

The yellow blur that had been tormenting me for the past 30 minutes froze a couple feet in front of me. His bright red hair was windblown and messy, his chest heaving slightly. He stood rigid, in a half defensive stance, his vibrant green eyes wide with shock. A dark green arrow stuck out of his shoulder, buried in deep. It had a red tip, the one I wasn't _ever_ supposed to use on speedsters unless it was a dire emergency or the enemy I was facing was a speedster.

Blood began to drip down from the wound, running down Wally's arm, staining his bright yellow spandex sleeve. He makes a soft grunting noise, his gaze falling to the arrow embedded in his shoulder. My hands fly to my mouth, a strangled choking noise escaping my lips.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I cried, shaking my head, fear twisting in my gut. I had never actually seen what the arrow did to a speedster, but I knew that it was bad, and 1 was enough to nearly kill one. Wally fixed me with a strange look.

"Hey, it's ok, it wasn't your f-" He trailed off, his eyebrows scrunching up. He looked back down to his arm and suddenly began to claw at it. His breathing quickened, and his eyes widened. He looked back up at me, beginning to shake.

"W-what was that?" He whispered, fear in his voice. His trembling increased. I sprang into action, jumping foreward and gripping him firmly by the wrists.

"We need to get that out of you NOW!" I yelled, panic in my voice, but I controlled it.

"Artemis, what is that?" He asked, his voice getting higher.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said as I began to lead him into the medical bay.


	2. Never, Ever, Ever To Be Used-Part 2

The journey to the medical bay took only five minutes, but it felt like 50. Within a minute, Wally was drenched in sweat, whimpering after each step he took. We hadn't even reached half the distance to the medical bay before Wally collapsed, and if I hadn't been holding on to his uninjured shoulder, he would have fell. The long arrow jostled in his arm, and Wally yelped, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

 _He was trying to be strong for me._

I pulled his uninjured arm over my shoulders, and pretty much dragged him the rest of the way.

Upon reaching the medical bay, I more-or-less dumped him onto the bed, wincing as he moaned in pain, guilt threatening to consume me.

 _Wally could die, and it would be your fault._

I sprung into action, gathering all the necessary materials to extract the arrow, and dumping them onto a small metal table beside the bed. Wally was groaning, twitching and spasming, his pupils dilated. He looked like a crazy person, and that throbbing guilt in my stomach intensified, knowing I caused this.

I cut the spandex around his shoulder off, and more-or-less poured peroxide over it, clenching my teeth as Wally cried out. I patted the liquid dry and prepared myself for what I thought would be the hardest part; extracting the arrow.

I pulled on a pair of white latex gloves, grabbing a weird looking set of tweezers that I had seen BC use to extract sharpel from the team before, and clamped it on the arrow, right above the wound. Wally gives an antagonized growl, and I offer him my hand. He takes it, and I pull.

* * *

I broke the bloody arrow into little pieces, before throwing it into the disposal. Once again, I poured disinfectant over the wound, watching as it bubbled, turning a dark pinkish colour as it washed away the blood. Wiping the wound, I placed a gauze pad over it, then wrapped it up. Finally, I placed an ice pack over the bandages and secured it with medical tape.

I stripped off the gloves, throwing them into the trash with distaste. Turning back to Wally, I at last allowed a few tears to fall. He had passed out when I pulled out the arrow, but not before screaming in the loudest, most tortured way ever. The sound was still ringing in my ears. I frowned, not quite sure what to do, before I lifted Wally from the bed, and dragged him to his room. Laying him on his bed, I cut off the rest of the spandex, pulling off his boots and gloves. My cheeks burned as he lay before me in only his grey boxers, and I quickly found him some clothing to wear, all the while scolding myself for thinking that way.

Wally, now dressed in an oversized burgundy t-shirt and grey pajama pants, was shivering, and I wrapped him up with three blankets, being careful to lay his injured arm on a pillow. He whimpered even in his sleep.

I dropped into a chair beside him, dimming the lights in an effort to relive some of the tension from his forehead.

It didn't.


	3. I need your help!

**Yo! Whassup readers! I'm so, so sorry I haven't been updating recently. I have a lot of stories that need to be updated but I haven't had the time or have run out of inspiration. This year has been tough for me, and I'm sorry that it has affected my status on fanfiction. But summer is right around the corner (yay!) and I'm getting more time to do things instead of having myself dedicated only to school.**

 **But still, I need your help!**

 **I'm asking you all to review with suggestions for continuing chapters for this story, and in return I'll acknowledge your idea in each chapter. I'm going to rewrite this story to turn it into a collection of one-shots, so I'll need any ideas you can come up with of Artemis hurting Wally. (It doesn't have to be as dramatic as her accidently stabbing him with a poisonous arrow though lol)**

 **Thank you guys so much for the help! If you are one of my all-time fans, meaning if you read all (most) of my stories and have any suggestions for me, please PM me. I love getting messages and I love the new ideas, and I will of course acknowledge your idea if I take it.**

 **I'm unfortunately do not have endless amounts of creativity in my brain, especially when I'm tired from school, so if you are a fan and wish to see my stories grow (maybe with your influence), please review/PM. Even if you don't have an idea, I really need the encouragement/criticism lol.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Jadewing47**


End file.
